Tornaments...
by Princess-Dagger
Summary: V/G...and...uh...aww hell, please r/r


Videl walked around the halls of the World Martial Arts Tornament building. As much as she hated to admit it, she was nervous, she wanted every thing to go perfect. She wanted to be able to fight Gohan in the ring, an excuse to be close to him, her origenal plan, but now she was worried, she had seen all of his friends as they were selected to fight in the tornament. She they were holding back, she could tell, especialy when Vegeta just walked right up, placed a normal punch on the bag, and it went flying back. She was determinded to face Gohan in the ring, but at rate they were going she would face one of the other Z fighters first.  
  
'Dammit, my plan is falling apart. Looks like I'm gonna have to rely on the old fashion way.' She sighed,closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall, where she hoped no one would find her.  
  
Well, it wasn't long until she heard familier foot steps coming down the same hall. She sighed again, opened her eyes, and looked to her left, to see Gohan, watching the floor intently as he walked.  
  
"Aren't you worried you'll run into a wall if you keep that up?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Videl."He replid, ignoring her first comment. He looked around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question, the way to the front is back that way you came."  
  
"You got me. I just felt like coming back here for some odd reason." He put his hand behind his head and flashed the Son grin.  
  
Suddenly, Videl found herself, scanning Gohan up and down. She walked up to him, her nose maby an inch away from his chin, reached up, and took his sunglasses off of his face. His eyes looked surprised at what she had done, but were hansome all the same.  
  
Her usual expression turned into what Gohan would consider, lustful. "Videl..."  
  
"Goh..." She wasn't able to finish. She saw movement behind Gohan. She handed him his glasses heastily, and he instictivly put them on.  
  
"Sharpener, what are you doing here, and how did you get in here?"  
  
"Security totally lacks, and I'm here to see you, of course."  
  
Gohan suddenly felt protective of Videl, and turned around."What makes you think she wants to see you?"  
  
"Wait a second, that voice sounds familier, it alomost sounds like... nah. he's just a nerd."  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl, who was looking up at him as he nodded his head in the opposite direction. She nodded, and they both silently ran around the other corner. Sherpener was still pondering who the masked Saiyaman sounded like, and didn't notice that they had left, until it was to late.  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?"He just ran in a random direction, and turned random corners, and ending up right back where he started."AWW HELL I GIVE UP!!!" And with that, he walked away.  
  
Around the other corner, Videl and Gohan fell from the ceiling when they heard Sharpener walk away.  
  
"Well that was interesting...I didn't think he'd give up that easily."  
  
"What, you miss the attention?" Gohan said jokingly.  
  
"Why would I? Sharpener can be a creep some times. Besides, he only pay attention to me, not to mention everyone else, because my dad just happends to be World Champion, and he saved the earth from Cell."Gohan had gotten used to hearing that a lot, so it didn't faze him.  
  
"Not everyone pays attention to you because your dad did all that."  
  
"Oh yeah? Name one person."  
  
"Me."Videl's expression softend again. Gohan took off his sunglasses, took one step closer to her, and looked her strait in the eye. "Do you think I'm lying, Videl...?"  
  
She took a step closer as well, and they ended up right back where they were. "No, Gohan..."  
  
Videl went up on her tip-toes, and they both closed their eyes, waiting, anticipating, the moment that would come in a matter of seconds. It seemed like an eternity to them, but their lips finally did touch, and it was just as sweet, and tender as they had anticipated, if not more. Gohan's arms slid around her waist, and dropped the sunglasses behind her, as her arms went around his neck. They both didn't want to, but they eventually had to come up for air. Then...they just stood there, looking into one-another's eyes, as if trying to find an explanation for what just happend.  
  
Videl's arms loosend, but she didn't want to let go. "Gohan, I want to be like this forever."  
  
"I know, me, too."She let her head rest on his, and his rested on her head."I love you, Videl."  
  
"I love you, too, Gohan." ' This is a hell of a lot better than just being close in the ring, perhaps it was meant to be?"  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
